A Greedy Turn of Events REWRITE
by Hero's Guide
Summary: Hayley and Kaylee have been best friends since kindergarten. After growing up together as children, they got into the habit of sharing everything, including their love for anime. But after people close to them make a deal with the devil they are ripped from their own world and tossed head first into the unknown. Full summary inside. Ling x OC Greed x OC


**Full Summary: Hayley and Kaylee have been best friends since kindergarten. After growing up together as children, they got into the habit of sharing everything, including their love for anime. But after people close to them make a deal with the devil they are ripped from their own world and tossed head first into the fma universe. After making the mistake of believing that they know all about what will happen in this universe, they soon find themselves running from homunculi, helping a selfish prince, all while trying to get back home. But by the time they discover how, will they even want to go? Ling x OC, Greed x OC, Rated M for later chapters, Rated T for language and violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMAB.**

The red hot sun bared down on the world below in Florida USA as the sound of shoes hitting the dry pavement harshly sounded down the street. A sudden blur shot past the row of houses, long brown hair flowing behind the figure as the petite girl came to a skidding halt in front of the big, victorian style, two- story house. She brushed her hair over her shoulders, brushing herself off, as she knocked on the door before working on fixing her outfit while she waited. She pulled her bright pink shirt down a bit to straighten it out and flicked a piece of lint off of her shoulder before shoving her hands into her short jean short pockets, leaning lightly on the railing of the porch way.

"Oh, good afternoon Hayley." A tall, very mature looking woman greeted as she opened the door, her long blonde hair pulled up into a bun.

"Hi Miss Parker!"

"Beautiful day isn't it?" The mother murmured staring out the window wistfully.

"Uh, yeah! And warm! Perfect for never leaving the dark confines of a bedroom!" Hayley exclaimed with a pointed look up the stairs causing the woman to sigh tiredly.

"And yet, here you stand, on my porch. Stealing my precious oxygen."

"It was worth the risk for what Kaylee and I have planned today."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She smiled slightly at the girl, humoring her gently.

"We're gonna finish Full Metal and the start Brotherhood!"

"Of course." The woman rolled her eyes, laughing lightly to herself. "Will you two ever change?"

"I doubt it."

"Good. Don't ever grow up, dear." She got a sad look on her face suddenly, looking down at her hands thoughtfully. "It's awful being a grown up."

"What do you mean?" The teen artist questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side, a big question mark on her face.

"Oh, nothing dear!" She gave her a big, warm smile before quickly herding her in the house and up the stairs. "Go on, now! I'm sure Kaylee will surely be waiting for you."

"Well, alright... I guess you're right." Still unsure, and a bit concerned at what just happened, Hayley opened the door to the Gemini's room and poked her head in. "You descent, best frond?"

Kaylee chuckled lightly, turning her head slightly to share an amused grin with her other half as she pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Never."

Hayley rolled her eyes before she held her bag up as if it were a gift from god. "Oh shut up and come see what sweet loot I managed to rake in!" She deposited the black and pink bag onto the nearby bed and started to unzip it to pull the items out.

"What is it?" Kaylee got to her feet and headed over to her friend, stretching her arms high over her head in a long stretch, causing her purple t-shirt to rise up, showing off her belly button piercing clearly. Straightening back up, Kaylee came to stand next to her best friend, her eyes scanning the collection as she put one hand on her hip, framing the pair of simple jeans that she had made the mistake of wearing that day.

"Why do you always wear _jeans_ in _summer_!?" Hayley scoffed, irritated.

"Because I look damn hot in them, that's why!" Kaylee snapped back.

"You'll _get_ damn hot, that's for sure." The shorter girl replied, reaching into her bag and pulling out the only things that mattered in this world. The final disc of Full Metal Alchemist, and the first part to Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"You didn't!" The blonde teen gasped as she snatched the case from her. "Oh my god, you did! You bitch!" She giggled with delight as she flipped the case over to read the back, only to let out another scream of delight.

"I thought you'd like it." Haylee grinned smugly as she inserted the last disc of fullmetal alchemist into the dvd player and started flicking through the previews.

"Greed is in it, THIS EARLY!?" She gasped, long, manicured finger nails brushing lightly over the part of the case where the homunculi's face was before digging harshly into it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Careful, that was expensive! Kaylee, we do _not_ mangle the Greed's face." Hayley lectured, hands on her hips with a brief huff.

"We do when it's Greed." She sniffed, turning her nose to the air.

"Oh come on!" Hayley groaned. "I thought you liked Greed now?"

"Eh." She shrugged. "He's alright I guess. He has some pretty good, fangirl worthy lines, I'll give him that, but I dunno, something about him makes me hold back from falling head over heels for him like _you_ are." She smirked, pointing a nail at her smaller companion.

"Oh my god, Kaylee, you are legit two inches taller!"

"Try four." Hayley sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes, before settling down on the other girls bed.

"Whatever. We both know that you never go all out on a character crush anyway."

"Well yeah... That's only because I know I'll never be able to meet them in person. You kinda need to meet a person in order to fu-"

"Okay, stop, just stop right there, god!" Hayley sighed, rubbing her temples. "I mean, obviously if I were to ever actually _meet_ Greed, I wouldn't be fan-girling all over him. I have more class than that, and anyway he's a fucking homunculus and possible psychopath. You don't see me getting all up in that douchebag sociopath from school's junk, d'ya? That's cause, psychopathic assholes? Not really my cup of tea."

"Well I'm glad to hear it, now-" Kaylee stopped as her floor started glowing red. She looking down to see a circle under her feet with a bunch of designs swirling around it.

"Kaylee! What's going on up there!" The two girls heard her mother shout upstairs.

Hayley ran to the door to shut it before the woman could come in and send her home, but the second her feet touched the circle, she couldn't move. "Kaylee, what is this!" Hayley gasped, genuinely terrified right now.

"I don't know Hay..." She bit back tears as she felt her entire body go into some weird state of paralysis, to her it seemed like every bone in her body was breaking one by one. "Hay, where are you?" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut to hide from the glow of the circle.

"H-here." The younger girl stammered as she grabbed her friends hand. "What's happening?!" She cried as she felt a big gaping hole open up under their feet and sweep them from this world.

* * *

 **Well? How was it? What did you guys think? I wanted to make this version of the story a lot more in depth, descriptive, and actually have a plot this time, and this is the result.**

 **Review? It feeds the demons in my heart.**

 **~Hero's Guide**


End file.
